The Chair or Me?
by ForeverLoveAlways
Summary: Felicity has a bad migraine and ends up trying to convince Oliver to cuddle with her in a hospital bed.


**Hey guys. I'm back. Couple of things.**

**This story is set before Season 3 for obvious reasons. I thought we could all use a happy one-shot since all the depressing Oliver-Queen-Is-Dead is really making me, well, depressed. So I got the inspiration to write this.**

**Second thing. I'm going to be deleting It's Never Going to Be Me, Is, It? because I lost my muse for that story. But, if you guys want to still read it, and because I hate disappointing people, I'll re-post it chapter by chapter and continue it. So tell me if you want that.**

**Alright. That's it. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Felicity walked down the foundry steps after a long and exhausting day at Queen Consolidated. Things had been tough recently, but it was almost Christmas, and although she didn't celebrate the holiday, she loved the atmosphere it brought. It always managed to put her in good spirits.<p>

Sitting down in her chair, she scanned her computers for any updates. Finding nothing, she skimmed through the recent Starling City news.

She could hear Oliver and Diggle sparring behind her as they did everyday. As she ran her usual scans, Felicity realized just how tired she was. Between her day job at Queen Consolidated and her night time activities, she rarely had time to do what normal people did. One of them being sleep. On average, she only managed to get about 4-5 hours of sleep. On a good day.

And now it was finally catching up to her. Her head was hurting slightly and her eyes were drooping. She tried to focus on the computers in front of her but it was becoming increasingly difficult to just keep her eyes open.

Over the next half hour or so, her headache became worse. It was almost to the point where she couldn't take it. She rested her elbows on the table, cradling her head in her hands, trying to calm her head.

After a moment, she heard Diggle and Oliver come up behind her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Oliver's hand. "Hey. You okay?"

She turned her head to look at him through half open eyes. She was gonna tell him she was fine, just a little tired, when she felt a sharp, stabbing pain through the left side of her forehead.

"No, my head. It hurts. Like a lot," she groaned, clutching her head, willing it to go away.

That sent both Oliver and Diggle into alert mode.

Diggle turned her chair around, turning her to face them. Oliver crouched in front her with a worried expression. "Felicity." She heard Diggle call her name but couldn't find the strength to respond through the agony that was running through her head.

She felt a hand cradle her cheek, lifting her head upwards. She leaned against the hand, finding a little bit of comfort.

"Felicity." This time it was Oliver. When she didn't respond, she felt a hand squeeze her knee. "Hey, focus on me. Open your eyes, Felicity."

Fighting the pain, she did as he asked, and peered at him through heavily lids.

"Good. Now can you stand up?"

"I think so." Gathering all her strength, she grabbed his hand and stood and then immediately wished she hadn't. The agony in her head turned worse and she felt like she was being stabbed by a hundred needles.

"Oliver, it hurts," she cried out.

She felt him sit her down again. She could hear him and Diggle talking in low voices.

"I have something I could give her for the pain. Then we could take her to the hospital," she heard Oliver's strained voice.

"I don't think that's a good idea. They'll run tests on her, Oliver, and then how are you gonna explain why she has some island herbs in her system?"

Then she felt a strong arm wrap her back and the other under her knees. And then she felt weightless, which was soon accompanied by a fresh wave of pain that stabbed at her head. She groaned and buried her face in his neck.

The last thing she remembered was the foundry door closing.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and looked around. It took her a moment to realize she was in a hospital room.<p>

She blinked as the memories came rushing back to her, the headache, Oliver and Diggle taking her to the hospital. The pain was still there, but not as bad as it was before, reduced to a throb now.

She took in the room, and the people sitting in the chairs beside her. Both of them hadn't realized she was awake, their gazes fixed at the floor.

When she moved to find the remote to put the bed in a reclining position, she knew it caught both of their attentions. Immediately they rushed towards her.

Oliver took her hand in his. "Hey, how you feeling?"

She cleared her throat. "Pretty fantastic now compared feeling like someone frying my brain before."

That earned her a smile from Diggle.

"You scared us. We didn't know what to do," Oliver murmured.

"Yeah, we know how to handle gun shots, burns, and stab wounds, but when it comes to just a headache, we can't help you," Diggle chuckled.

Felicity grinned.

"I should probably go tell the doctor you're awake." With that, Oliver stood, walking out the door.

Felicity turned to Diggle. "What happened? Last thing I remember is you guys taking me to the car."

Diggle sat at the edge of her bed. "We brought you here, and they ran a CT Scan. Now we're just waiting for the results. That was a pretty bad migraine you had though. Ever have one of those before?"

She thought back, and couldn't recall a time when it had been that bad. "Nope. I was just feeling a little tired. And then it just came out of nowhere." Felicity sat up a little bit, and felt throb pulse through her head.

Then the doctor walked in, with Oliver right behind him.

"Hello, Ms. Smoak. I'm Dr. Hart. How are you feeling?" Dr. Hart was a tall man, around Oliver's height, with a slight build. He had a full head of black hair and a clean shaven face, making him look like he was reaching his mid-forties.

"I'm good. My head just hurts little a bit now. It hurt like a bitch before." Her eyes widened. "And by that I mean it hurt a lot. I didn't mean to swear. I just meant that my head was killing me. Not that bitches kill you or-"

"Felicity." Oliver thankfully cut her off, his voice laced with amusement. She was sure her cheeks pink as Oliver smiled at her. Diggle looked like he was trying not to laugh.

She looked back at the doctor, who was giving her a warm smile. "Right. My head doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"That's good. Your results showed no sign of trouble." He looked down at his clipboard. "But we're going to run another CT Scan just to be sure. But to do that, we have to wait another 48 hours so we have to keep you here until then."

Felicity felt her smile drop. Spending two days in a depressing place like this was not something she was looking forward to. "Is that really necessary?"

"Felicity..." Oliver and Diggle said warningly at the same time. They both shot her looks saying she was staying in the hospital whether she liked it or not.

She sighed, and the doctor spoke again. "Yes, it may be that your migraine could mean something serious." He stood up. "For now though, I am going to give you some pain medication for your head and just in case it may worsen again, as your friends informed me your previous one got worse progressively, I'll give you strong medication. That way, you can sleep without discomfort."

Felicity nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

"I'll send a nurse in." With that, he left the room.

She turned back to Oliver and Diggle. And both of them seemed to know what was running through her head because they spoke before she could.

"The answer is no," Oliver said before she could say anything.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say," she protested.

"I'm not getting you out of here. You're staying," he said in a tone she knew left no room for argument.

Felicity glared at him. "Fine. But you two go home then. You guys don't need to stay here, I'll be fine.

Oliver returned her look. He turned to Diggle. "You should go home, Digg. Lyla needs you and I'll stay and make sure she's okay."

Felicity opened her mouth to argue but Oliver cut her off with a raised finger and a look that silenced her.

Diggle nodded, and gave Oliver a look that said 'take care of her, man', and left.

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest, giving Oliver an annoyed look.

Before Oliver could say anything, the nurse opened the door and walked in, halting their conversation.

"Hello, Ms. Smoak, I'm here to give your medication." She smiled at the nurse, who then proceeded to give her a needle. She was never a fan of needles but to make her head calm down, she was all for it.

Then the nurse told her if she needed anything, to just push a button, showed her where the bathroom was, her meals times. And she was finally starting to relax, the pain meds kicking in.

After she left, she turned back to Oliver, who was giving the famous Oliver Queen poker face.

"Oliver, you don't have to stay. Really. I'll be okay." She knew arguing was useless but she didn't want him to spend the rest of the day here because of her.

Oliver sat down on one side of her bed. "I'm staying whether you like it or not."

And then suddenly, Felicity couldn't remember why she wanted him to leave in the first place. All she could feel was this euphoric high.

"Okay." She smiled at him. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

Oliver looked taken aback, but immediately covered it up, shooting her a smile. He moved to get up when she grabbed his wrist.

"No, where are you going? I thought you were staying." She pouted.

Oliver's eyebrows shot up. "I am. I'm just gonna move to the chair."

"No. Stay here. I like your pretty face here." Felicity grinned at him, and if Oliver had any retort, it immediately died when she looked at him like that.

It took Oliver a moment to realize those were the meds talking. And it took him another moment to realize he was in for a ride.

* * *

><p>This was torture. Pure torture.<p>

Felicity had refused to let him sit anywhere else but her bed and with her face so close to his, he had to stop himself from staring at those tempting lips.

And Felicity may be high on whatever meds they gave her, but she still knew how to push his buttons.

It started when the nurse came in again to tell her she's here to help her change into a hospital gown. And Felicity had then continued to tell her that it was fine, and casually informed her that Oliver would help her. Like there was nothing wrong with that.

Oliver had stared at her with wide eyes, but she just returned it with an innocent expression. The nurse gave him the gown with an amused smile and left.

Then when Felicity had started taking off her clothes, Oliver had tried not to stare. But she was a beautiful woman with a toned body that left any man helpless.

When Felicity had asked him to help him with her bra, he had almost choked. He had caught a teasing smirk from her and had made a mental note to never give her pain meds. He knew she wasn't herself, and that she would be embarrassed tomorrow, and that kept him from playing along with her.

Now, he was sitting on the bed, one hand planted on the other side of the bed, her body resting between them. He smiled at her while she went on a ramble about ending up in a hospital during her college, resisting the urge to cut her off with a kiss.

"Felicity," he said gently. "It's getting late, you should get some rest."

Felicity smiled and nodded. And then she scooted over to the left side of the bed. He gave her a confused look.

She patted the bed and it dawned on Oliver. She was inviting him to sleep with her. Oh crap.

"Felicity...it's a small bed. The chair is fine for me," he tried to reason.

But Felicity pouted. "No. It's fine."

"Felicity..."

"Please," she pleaded.

"I don't think-"

"C'mon, Oliver. Are you really going to deny a girl in a hospital bed the right to cuddle with you?" She teased, a smile playing on her lips.

He sighed. "I can't."

"Fine then," she huffed. She turned to face away from him.

"Felicity..." He laid a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"No, Oliver. Go sleep with your beloved chair. Which you would rather cuddle with than me."

Oliver fought a laugh at her adorableness. She would be embarrassed tomorrow, and he would make sure to tell Digg about it.

He smiled and took off his boots, and laid down on the bed. He rolled up behind her, laying a hand on her hip.

"Alright, l'll cuddle with you." He grinned when she felt her lean back towards him.

"Good." She smiled, satisfied that she won, closing her eyes. He looked down at her for a moment, wondering how exactly when he got lucky enough to have her in his life. He smiled and settled down behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

He closed his eyes, relaxing when he heard her murmur. "Oliver."

"Mmhmm," he replied sleepily.

"Quick question."

"Hmm."

"I know you sleep shirtless. So why aren't you shirtless?" She questioned indignantly, like he robbed her of something.

He laughed into her neck, thinking of how much he loved this woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please. Any prompts are welcome. Thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
